


Rangers In Beacon Hills

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Convoluted Crossovers [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Raptor, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Gen, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), He's Trying His Best Okay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Precious Riley Griffin, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The ranger team has a better pack bond than the wolfs do, You're Welcome, because I said so, but he sort of does it himself, cowards, even though he uses an element, fight me, fucked up timeline, my brain thought but what if, not sorry, post season/series 3A, so this exsists now, sorry - Freeform, stiles stilinski is a power ranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: After Sledge is defeated Stiles is finally able to return home to Beacon Hills. Just his luck that when he finally finds his place in the McCall-Hale pack his team ambushes him with the revelation of a new alien invasion. When he's forced into action again as a power ranger, he has no choice but to clue the pack on what he's been up to all summer.Thank god Kendall was able to contact Doctor Oliver. Otherwise, Stiles would be drowning in secrets, lies, conspiracies, and boyfriends.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Past - Derek Hale/Stiles Stilniski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Dr. Tommy Oliver, Stiles Stilinski & Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski & The Dino Charge Rangers, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Chase Randall/Riley Griffin, Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Series: Convoluted Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm doing it again. Selling my soul to new fandoms. I really need to stop doing this. Guess we'll never find out if I'm able to stop hyperfixating on stuff huh?
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> ~R

_ Snide stood in front of Stiles, who was demorphed and strung up by a pole like a pig in a slaughterhouse. “You know,” Snide said as he tauntingly walked around him, “I’ve never tortured someone who used to be a power ranger.” Stiles struggled to get out of the chains, flapping in the air like a fish out of water. Spitting in Snide’s general direction Stiles refused to give the villain the satisfaction of a response. Snide grinned wickedly and suddenly Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Boyd and Erica felt like when they were strung up by the Argents. The not knowing if someone was searching for you, or if they knew you were even gone. The hope and fighting spirit being whittled down to nothing but a toothpick. Snide stalked around him, hitting Stiles with one liner after one liner. Eventually Snide got bored of just teasing Sitles, so he took a metal pole and whacked it against Stiles’s ribs. Stiles yelped in pain, unable to do anything to defend against the attack. _

_ “Fuck you,” Stiles growled, hoping he didn’t look half as terrified as he felt. Snide’s cackle filled his head as the villain whacked him again. _

_ “Aren’t you rangers supposed to be invincible?” Snide taunted. Stiles screwed his mouth shut, refusing to spill anything about the power or his team. From the shadows of the ship someone clapped slowly. Snide’s demeanor immediately changed, standing stiff and rigid as the new person walked out of the shadows to reveal themselves. _

_ “Now Stiles,” Gerard Argent said with a crooked smile and horrifying glint in his eyes. “I should have known you would be neck deep in this ranger business. Just tell me where I can get more of these little…” he held up Stiles’s yellow Energem and it glowed in his presence. “What do you call them?” He asked, turning to Snide. Snide growled, _

_ “Energems.” Gerard nodded thoughtfully. Stiles glared at Snide, sure they were both evil but didn’t he know what sort of terrors Gerard would be able to dream up if he had access to the Power. Turning back to Stiles Gerard asked, _

_ “Ah yes, such an… interesting name isn’t it?” He paused dramatically, “now tell me where I can find more of these Energems and I’ll let you go running back to Scott with your tail tucked between your legs.” Stiles pressed his lips into a thin smile, but didn’t say anything in response. “All this power and Mr. Snide here tells me you keep it to yourselves. Don’t you think that’s a little bit selfish of you? This could cure the world’s diseases, create weapons to defend the country, be used as an alternate power source and make me billions.” Stiles just glared at Gerard as the older man wheeled closer to him with a long stick that had an electric shock at the end of it. _

_ “Get the fuck away from me!” Stiles shouted as he tried to arc his chest away from the offensive weapon. Gerard’s eyes gleamed with an evil equivalent to something Stiles had only witnessed once before. Stiles struggled against the bond, suddenly all the more desperate to get away from the dishonored hunter. _

_ “No,” Stiles said, suddenly feeling whatever hope he had left vanished. “No, not you, you’re dead!” Gerard’s eyes flashed black as the sound of the Nogitsume’s all to familiar laughter echoed in his mind. Stiles struggled to get out of his chains, struggling to keep up a good fight. Gerard grinned wickedly as he approached the helpless and defenseless Stiles. Any fight he had left was sucked out of him as Gerard - as the Nogitsume - reached forward and tasered him, shocking him into unconsciousness. _

Waking up with a start the first thing Stiles realized was that he wasn’t in his bed. In fact, he was still dressed in his clothes from the night before. He must be sleep walking again, which wasn’t exactly a good thing. Comforted by the fact that he was dressed in a yellow t-shirt Stiles stayed where he was, lying against a tree stump. “Fuck,” Stiles swore as he stood up and felt a sharp pain flare in his ribs. The pain was near the exact spot Gerard whacked him in his dream. He winced as he leaned his back against the stump and rolled up his shirt to reveal red blotches across his abdomen. Breathing heavily Stiles stumbled to his feet and watched as light bronze colored strings wrapped around his injury. He felt the Power surge through his bones as his skin knitted itself back together and newfound energy soaked into his soul. After a brief moment of hesitation Stiles took out his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and called his red ranger. It only took one ring for Tyler to pick up on his end of the call.

_ “Stiles, what happened?” _ Tyler asked, his voice rushed and concerned. Stiles hesitated, wondering if his dream is really worth bothering Tyler about.

_ “Is that Stiles?!”  _ Chase’s voice shouted in the distance of Tyler’s end. Tyler shouted a confirmation back then said,

“ _ We felt something shift in the Power too Stiles. You aren’t alone in this. Not anymore.” _ Stiles sighed, cutting his losses he decided something he probably should have done long ago.

“Ty, spring break is next week. Can you guys make the drive to Beacon Hills?” He asked, half-hoping Tyler would say no.

  
_ “Of course we can Stiles!”  _ Chase shouted, and Stiles realized Tyler had him on speakerphone.  _ “Mate, if you need help we’ll be there.” _ Stiles sighed,

“It might be nothing but…” he trailed off as he turned around and realized he wasn’t just sleeping on a regular old tree stump. 

He was sleeping on the Nematon.

“Nevermind,” Stiles said as he backtracked his previous statement. “Get your asses to Beacon Hills as soon as you possibly can.”

_ “Stiles, whatever’s going on in your town…”  _ Tyler said with a brief moment of hesitation. _ “We can deal with it together, like we always do.” _ Stiles started walking as far away from the Nematon as he possibly could.

“I know Ty,” he exhaled deeply, the sudden anxiety he felt gone at the reassurance of his leader. “Thanks,” Stiles said as he crossed onto Derek’s property. Tyler hummed in response, then Riley spoke up,

_ “Are you eating and getting your homework in on time?”  _ Stiles let out a soft chuckle as Beacon Hills slowly came into view.

“Yeah Baby Raptor, I am. Pinky promise,” Stiles said as he crossed the street and entered his neighborhood.

_ “Kendall mapped the fastest route, we’ll be in Beacon Hills in four hours.” _ Chase said through the speaker. _ “We’ll meet you at your house.” _ Stiles hung up the phone with a click of a button. Stiles turned onto his street and almost jumped a mile high at the sight of Peter Hale leaning against the street sign.

“Going somewhere?” Peter asked, Stiles ignored him and walked straight past the StalkerWolf, shoving him aside for good measure.

“Fuck off,” Stiles grumbled, knowing Peter could hear him.

“Can’t do that,” Peter said as he followed Stiles to his house. “You’ve been different since you got back from that internship.” After a brief moment of hesitation he elaborated, “you  _ smell _ different. I’m not the only one who’s noticed.” Stiles winced then scratched the back of his neck. He dug into his pocket and he took out his house key.

“You need to leave,” Stiles said in a way he hoped meant he wasn’t in the mood for Peter’s bullshit. Peter seemed hesitant, but to Stiles’s relief he dropped the subject and disappeared. Stiles sighed then unlocked his front door to see his team already making themselves comfortable in his living room.

“Problem?” Tyler asked with concern in his voice. Stiles took a shuddering breath before nodding shakily,

“Yeah, maybe. I thought you guys said you’d be here in a few hours, not minutes.” Chase got up from his seat and dragged Stiles to the couch next to him. He dragged his fingers through Stiles’s hair as Riley got comfortable on his lap, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. After a few seconds of blessed silence passed, Stiles regained control of his breathing. “I’m fine,” Stiles said, but Chase didn’t let up his repetitive motion. Looking around the room he could see the core Dino Charge team was there. From his spot on the floor leaning against Chase’s legs Koda said,

“Friends stay behind. Protect home,” in an explanation. Stiles exchanged a look with Tyler, who split the lazy boy with Shelby. The red ranger nodded,

“The others are back at the base in case Snide decides to try anything, I left Ivan in charge. Kendall managed to boot up the teleportation system with Keeper’s help.” Stiles hummed then hesitated, remembering the whole reason he called his team to Beacon Hills.

“Did you have to teleport the cars?” Stiles questioned, referencing the vehicles he saw in the driveway. Tyler shrugged in response and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Stiles spoke up, “I had a dream, but it wasn’t a normal dream…” he trailed off, wondering how he could explain his experience to his team. Tyler’s red strand of energy reached across the room and wrapped around Stiles comfortingly. Stiles relaxed his nerves then continued, “it was a nightmare. I was captured by Snide, again, but this… this was different.” He looked down at his hands, not wanting to see his teammates' reactions, “I was tied up in chains, wrists to ankle dangling in the middle of one of the cells they had on the ship. Snide taunted me and broke one of my ribs.” 

  
“Stiles okay?” Koda asked and  _ fuck _ , Stiles couldn’t keep a secret from the blue ranger if his life depended on it. With a sigh Stiles answered, 

“when I woke up I had red splotches on my stomach like someone hit me. That’s besides the point though.” Stiles paused, wondering just how much of his dream he should tell his team. Despite everything that happened he still felt loyal to the pack, just as he felt loyal to his team. His team though… his team picked up the pieces of the Notgisume mess the first time around. His team fought with him side by side in a Ranger War. They survived and reset the timeline to keep their planet safe from Sledge’s alien invasion.

“Stiles,” Shelby said, ever the pink she was, “whatever it is, it’s going to be okay. We defeated Sledge and we’ll defeat Snide, and we’ll defeat whatever’s in your dreams.” He glanced at Doctor O, who was sitting in a chair he pulled in from the kitchen. Doctor O nodded in a show of support, he knew what happened with the Nogitsume. Apparently there was an AA meeting for rangers who were mind controlled or turned evil. Their meetings were integral in his recovery from his time being possessed by the demon from hell. Stiles exhaled,

“Someone from my past was in the dream, a demon. He possessed the corpse of someone who my friends and I thought was dead. The monsters and the supernatural working together… I never thought I would feel so fucking hopless again,” Stiles said as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Riley snuggled deeper into his chest, and Chase wrapped him up in a two armed hug, snuggling him from the other side. Tyler let out a low whistle,

“Looks like we’ll have to call in our backup when the time comes.” Tommy nodded then reached into his bag and pulled out a large bundle of cloth then unrolled it onto the coffee table to reveal their Energems.

“Hell yes!” Chase exclaimed, reaching out to grab his, Stiles, and Riley’s Energems. Stiles gratefully let Chase hang the cord around his neck. The familiar hum of the yellow Energem’s hope wrap it’s way around his heart. “Wait, so what’s the deal huh? This demon’s gunning for you and working with Snide. How do we keep you safe during school? It’s not like any of us are still in high school.” Riley shifted,

“Well not all of us have graduated yet.” Stiles shook his head,

“No.. Absolutely not, you aren’t transferring halfway through your junior year just for my sake.” Riley grinned and Stiles could see the familiar glint in his eye like he was formulating a plan.

  
“Stiles that might be a good idea,” Tyler said as he considered Riley’s newly formulated plan. Riley grinned like a puppy dog at having Tyler’s approval.

“It’ll be fine Stiles, you can tutor me! Besides, it’s not like I have friends other than you guys. I’m sure my mom will be fine with it. I’m at the top of my class so grades won’t be an issue. I can look after him during school and I’ll be able to watch out for Vivix and Snide, like a double agent.” Chase grinned, obviously backing Riley up with his plan.

“Look,” Stiles said gesturing at Tommy, “he’s played the part of being a teacher before. There’s always a job opening at Beacon Hills High so why not send in the most experienced dino ranger?” Tommy winced apologetically,

“I think Riley does have a good idea actually. Unfortunately I’m only here on loan, Kim’s going to kill me if I’m not back home in four days.” Stiles jumped in surprise when Chase jabbed a finger into his stomach.

“Not fair,” Stiles complained as Chase laughed at his discomfort. “You’re evil,” Stiles said burrowing his head into Chase’s shoulder. Riley grinned,

“So it’s a plan then?” Stiles whacked the green ranger over the back of the head with a pillow. Riley made a weak sound of protest.

“I don’t like it,” Stiles grumbled, making his unhappiness know. “But yeah, it’s a plan.” Tommy stood up and clapped his hands,

“Alright then, I’ll head to Beacon Hills and get the transfer paperwork for you.” Riley nodded in thanks, before snuggling closer into Stiles’s chest. Stiles hummed,

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Stiles said as Tommy got up to leave them. With any luck come Monday Beacon Hills High will end up having a new student, Riley Griffin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see at least some people have been reading this fic! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave a comment and stay awhile! I love hearing feedback, or just talking to fellow nerds :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

Throughout the entire day on Monday Stiles knew the pack knew something was up. He was a bouncing ball of anxiety by lunch, bouncing his leg uncontrollably as the rest of the pack sat around him. “What’s going on Stiles?” Lydia asked from her seat across the table. Scott looked up from his textbook, confusion evident on his face.

“Lydia I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles said, lying through his teeth. Scott caught the lie and frowned.

“You know,” Issac said as he squirted ketchup on his burger, “you never really did tell us what you did during your summer internship.” Stiles felt his heart rate skyrocket and his Energem let out a low hum of power, trying to calm his nerves. “Shit, Scott what did I say?” Issac’s worried voice filtered through the panic. He tried to focus, but found he  _ couldn’t _ . The concerned cries of his team faded into the distance as the panic overgrew the hum of power flowing through his mind. He knocked himself out of his seat and felt his ass land on the cold title of the bathroom floor. Voices rushed around him, Scott’s, Lydia’s, Issac’s… Nothing stopped Stiles from feeling like the world was about to end. Breathing shakily Stiles brought his knees to his chest and shook his head back and forth. He started muttering under his breath.

“Stiles you aren’t making any sense,” Scott said as he tried to calm him down. “What do dinosaurs have to do with anything?” Stiles just shook his head and felt his breath hitch as he quickly became nonverbal due to hyperventilation.

_ “Fuck, get the hell out of my way!” _ A voice shouted, shoving Scott aside. Just as Stiles was about to collapse someone with a pair of startling blue eyes. “Hey, hey, look at me,” Riley’s voice washed over him like a blanket of calmness, the eye in his storm. Stiles leaned his back against the table as his eyes focused more on his boyfriend. “It’s okay Stiles,” Riley comforted as he placed a hand on Stiles’s chest, right over the place his Energem rested under his shirt.

“Sledge,” Stiles managed to choke out, “Sledge, he’s back. Riley we have to go back.” He pawed at Riley’s shirt, pulling out the green Energem and letting the energy wash over him. Riley ran a hand through Stiles’s hair and Stiles buried his head into the green ranger’s chest. Riley sighed,

  
“Stiles, everything is going to be okay. The power rangers defeated Sledge, remember?” Riley asked as Stiles started to regain control of his breathing. Scott’s voice sounded from next to Stiles,

“Power rangers?” Scott asked, confusion evident in his voice. Stiles tried to stand up, but Riley dragged him back down onto the floor and wrapped him up in a hug. Stiles focused on his breathing as Riley addressed Scott.

“You’re serious right?” He asked in disbelief, “there’s been a ranger team in pretty much every city surrounding Angel Grove since the nineties. It’s a surprise you guys haven’t had your own team yet.” Stiles let out a light chuckle then said,

“Beacon Hill has it’s own surprises Baby Raptor.” Riley pouted at the nickname,

  
“I told you guys to stop calling me that.” He helped Stiles sit back at the table and slid into the seat next to him. Stiles just shrugged,

“Not gonna happen Baby Raptor. Especially if Koda has something to say about it.” Riley glared at him,

“Low blow yellow.” Scott cleared his throat and Stiles suddenly remembered they were surrounded by the rest of the pack. Stiles scooted himself closer to Riley, still a bit defensive because of his panic attack.

“Stiles who’s your friend?” Scott asked, attempting to return the conversation to normal. Stiles grinned then gave Riley a soft kiss on the forehead, ignoring the pack’s confused mutters.

“I’m Riley,” Riley said reaching out his hand. Scott shook it with a polite nod,

“Nice to meet you.” Lydia spoke up,

“Did you two meet over the summer? Seems like you’ve been through a lot. I don’t think anyone’s been able to get through to Stiles as fast as you did Riley.” Stiles nodded then dodged a flick Riley aimed his way.

“We were both in the same internship program. Amber Beach apparently has a lot of paleontology specialists in the city,” Stiles said with a grin. He sipped his drink and pointedly ignored the looks that were being exchanged between Lydia and Issac. Malia rose an eyebrow then asked,

“You didn’t just move to Beacon Hills because of Stiles did you?” Riley chuckled lightly as he shook his head in response,

“Nah. Doctor Oliver has me out here looking at a few recent paleontology finds closer to the city.” Lydia's eyes widened then turned to Stiles. Pointing her finger at him she said accusingly,

“You didn’t tell me you interned with  _ the _ Doctor Oliver! He’s a legend in his field!” Stiles winced at her exclamation and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“If it helps,” Stiles said glancing at Riley. “Doctor O wasn’t originally a part of the program. He ended up joining Kendall later once we discovered a few things in the woods nearby the museum we worked at.” Riley nodded,

“Yeah. Working with him was definitely a once-in-a-lifetime thing.” He hesitated then asked, “are you interested in paleontology?” Lydia shook her head with a laugh,

“No way in hell. Biochem is more my speed.” Riley nodded then suddenly a bright light flashed in the room from the window. Looking outside Stiles swore as he saw a squadron of Vivix gathering on the football field. Scott’s eyes widened,

“What the hell are those?” He asked as the Vivix started blasting at the cafeteria windows. A wave of chaos washed over the crowd as students pushed their way out of the room. In just a few short minutes Stiles, Riley and the pack were the only ones left in the cafeteria. “Stiles, come on, we have to get out of here!” Scott shouted as he made sure Malia and Issac managed to get out. The second round of blasts shattered the windows and knocked Stiles and Riley off their feet. Stiles exchanged a look with Riley, both unsure of what to do about the advancing Vivix. Luckily they didn’t have to panic long. The rangers made themselves known, fighting off the Vivix before they could get too far into the school. Stiles and Riley helped each other stand up.

_ Are you okay? _ Riley asked as he brushed loose pieces of glass out of Stiles’s hair. Nodding Stiles thought back,

_ Yeah, takes more than Vivix to take me out. _ The pack watched in awe as the Red Ranger took out six Vivix on his own while the rest of the team tackled the others in the squadron.

“I don’t believe it,” Lydia said, voice laced in disbelief. Stiles grinned as Chase took out three Vivix, then rolled across the football field to help Shelby. Riley grabbed Stiles’s arm and pulled him up just as the Red Ranger flipped through the large gap in the wall. Tyler landed in a squat near them and held out his hand to help Lydia up. He blasted a few Vivix away who got too close for comfort. Riley grinned as he said,

“ _ Power rangers _ . We told you they exist!” Stiles pushed Scott towards the door.

  
“Go Scott, see if the others need help!” Scott refused to budge though, staying with the remaining members of his pack. Once the Vivix were clear from the room Tyler addressed them saying,

“Civilians, you need to get to safety.” Tyler ducked as a blast was aimed at his back. “My team and I can handle things from here.”  _ Stiles, Riley, go, we got this. It’s just Vivix, right? _ Tyler ordered through their telepathetic link. Stiles protested,

_ But we can help Ty. We can wait until the others leave then morph. _

_ I don’t often pull rank Stiles, but I’m the team leader. _ Tyler thought as Riley started to pull Stiles out of the cafeteria after Scott and Lydia.  _ If you and Ri disappear during the fight someone might catch onto something. Go, now, I promise we’ll be fine.  _ Riley ended up following Tyler’s orders, dragging Stiles out of the battleground before anything worse could happen. “Students, run to safety!” Tyler yelled out. They made it out of the school and regrouped the pack. The other students were hanging out around them so they weren’t able to talk about anything important, but Riley and Stiles just basked in each other’s presence. The whole student body congregated in the school parking lot, rumors spreading about why Beacon Hills suddenly had their own team of rangers. Stiles paced anxiously back and forth as the other pack members and Riley sat on the ground against the brick wall.

“Do you guys know what’s going on?” Scott asked. Riley shook his head, keeping his cool a lot better than Stiles would ever be able to. With a sigh Scott just leaned his head against the wall again. “What’s that?” Scott asked, and Stiles saw he was pointing at him. Glancing down Stiles saw his Energem resting against his shirt.

“Huh?” Stiles asked, trying to play dumb. To his surprise Riley pulled out his own Energem. He was lucky the Green Ranger was smart.

“A memento from the internship. Everyone got one in the end,” Riley explained, coming up with a cover story for the gems. Stiles hoped to whatever deity existed the wolves couldn’t pick up on the lie.  _ I love you, _ Stiles thought. He heard Riley’s thoughts chuckle in response. Nodding, Stiles tried to calm his heart rate.

“Yeah, a memento,” Stiles stuttered. Lydia reached forward and wrapped her hand around it, looking at it in wonder. The dim yellow light reflected in her eyes.

“I’ve never seen anything like it before…” She said trailing off. 

“It looks expensive,” Issac said as he eyed Riley’s green Energem. “Like they’re real crystals.” Stiles shrugged then grabbed his Energem and tucked it back under his shirt where it belonged. Riley hummed as he formulated another response,

“Doc O got them for us. They’re actually pretty cool. Legend says they correspond to the spirits of dinosaurs before the meteorite shower wiped them out.” Scott seemed to accept their justification, then stood up and tried to head towards the football field. Stiles caught his arm to stop him,

“if there’s a team of Rangers here it’s best to let them keep to their own devices. They always end up defeating the bad guys.” Riley nodded from his spot on the ground, then dragged Stiles down to sit near him against the wall. Issac let out a quiet whine when Stiles leaned on Riley instead of him. Stiles ruffled Issac’s hair, which the pup seemed to appreciate. With a sigh Riley said,

“You need to take a breath. They’ll be fine. Judging by the uniforms… I’d say this is the same team that fought in Amber Beach.” A hushed silence fell over the students as the sound of the battle quieted down. The familiar blast of color from the final strike lit up the football field and Stiles was the first one on the field to see what happened to his team.

“Rangers!” Stiles shouted, trying to compose himself. Riley was right on his heels, with some struggling students close behind them. His team formed a line with Tyler in the center of it. The Vivix corpses behind them disappeared with a flash of lightning. They didn’t demorph, not willing to risk their identities in a new city.

_ We’re all fine, _ Shelby comforted as she stood proudly next to the Red Ranger. Tyler stepped forward so he could be pinned as the leader.

“Attention citizens of Beacon Hills, you are now safe. My team and I apologize for any intrusion our fight might have caused. We will protect your city until the threat is taken care of.” The Red Ranger looked to his team then asked, “right guys?” The other rangers all nodded,

“Right Red!” Scott pushed ahead of Stiles and Riley, but before he could say anything to the rangers they teleported away, leaving them alone in the football field. Stiles sighed at the reassurance his team was safe, and slumped against Riley. The crowd dispersed and soon it was just Stiles, Riley and the pack remaining in the center of the field. 

\-----

An hour later Stiles was forced to drop Riley off at his house while he had to go to an emergency pack meeting. Derek had summoned them all to the Hale House, which Stiles forced him to refurbish because he said,  _ what asshole makes his pack meet in a literal abandoned building with no running water _ . They were all sitting in the living room, three couches pushed up against the wall. A large flatscreen hung in it’s place of glory on the wall above a cabinet filled with any movie Stiles could ever  _ dream _ of. It was here, stuck on the couch between the all-too touch-starved Issac and Malia, that used to be his safe space. The only place where he truly felt at home. Scott and Derek were arguing over recent animal attacks in the woods, while Lydia had her laptop up on the coffee table. “What are you researching?” Stiles asked, trying to bend his neck over Lydia’s shoulder. To his surprise she had about fifty tabs open on all the different power rangers teams, and the cities they fought in. Her mouth split open into a smile a mile wide,

“The Power Rangers.” She attached her laptop to the television so her screen was projected for all of them to see. “Like Riley said, since the nineties Ranger teams have been cropping up to deal with supernatural threats.” Stiles couldn’t help but feel impressed by her research, it’s only been a few hours since the Dino Charge’s debut in Beacon Hills and she had most of the Earth Ranger teams pulled up. Derek frowned,

“Who’s Riley?” Scott answered with a shrug,

“New kid. Stiles knows him from the internship he did over the summer.” Derek growled, but didn’t say anything in response. Lydia cleared her throat and continued her makeshift briefing.

“Like I was saying,” She said, flipping through a few tabs. “Different Ranger teams have formed to fight against evil depending on which threat targeted which city. The original Ranger team popped up in the nineties in a city not too far from here named Angel Grove. They called themselves the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Since then numerous teams of either copy cats or predecessors have formed more often.” Issac sat up with a frown,

“You said they fought supernatural things right?” Stiles nodded and decided to jump in when he could.

“Not your average brand of supernatural you adorable pup,” Stiles said. Issac growled at him, then let out a yelp when Stiles poked him. Malia hesitated then asked,

“What do you mean not the ‘average’ kind of supernatural?” Stiles shrugged,

“I lived in a city that had a Ranger team for a few summer breaks. They don’t fight werewolves or kanimas or hunters hell bent on commiting genocide. They fight monsters guys, real honest to god monsters. There’s a reason only the Rangers have fought against them. I’m telling you, we should stick with what we know.” Scott frowned,

“There’s a new supernatural threat in Beacon Hills and you don’t want to investigate it?” Stiles shrugged,

“I’m just saying… sometimes it’s best to just… stay in your own lane you know?” Derek eyed Stiles then sniffed the air.

“You smell different,” Derek said, making Stiles’s heartbeat pitch.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, forcing himself to relax. “I showered today, pretty sure I smell normal.” Scott shook his head,

“No, I smell it too. Something happened over the summer didn’t it?” Stiles shrugged,

“If by something you mean getting caught up in a Ranger War then yeah. I don’t know what else to tell you.” Derek pushed off the wall and walked out of his brooding corner in the shadows.

“You’re lying,” Derek hissed as he crossed the room in a few short strides. His eyes flashed blue and his fangs were pulled out. Stiles squeaked in surprise then ducked when Derek aimed a swipe at his chest. “You’ve been lying since you got back! Tell us the truth, we’re your pack, we deserve it!” Stiles backed into a corner and felt his Energem pulse out a shield of Power to protect him from the oncoming threat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott try to tackle Derek before he could attack him, but Stiles summoned as much strength as he could and threw a well aimed two-footed kick into Derek’s ribs. Derek howled as he was thrown across the room and hit the wall with a loud  _ thud _ , breaking through the finished wall. Ignoring the pack’s obvious confusion Stiles pushed through Malia and Issac, heading straight for Derek.

_ Stiles, what’s going on? _ Chase’s voice hummed as Stiles pulled back his arm, fingers curled into a fist.

_ Just a friend being a dick, _ Stiles thought back as he threw his punch. To his surprise, Derek managed to catch his fist. With inhuman strength the wolf threw Stiles across the clearing, and his back slammed into a large tree trunk. “What the  _ fuck _ Derek?!” Stiles shouted as he stood back up, leaning on the trunk for support.

“We deserve the  _ truth _ ,” Derek hissed before charging at him. Stiles rolled out of the way just as Derek’s claws stabbed at the trunk he was just leaning against. Stiles turned around in time to watch Chase tackle Derek to the ground.

“Chase!” Stiles called out, running to help his friend. Chase scrambled to a standing position as Derek flashed his eyes, hoping to instill fear. Instead Chase just gave Derek a cheeky smile,

“What the fuck is up with your eyes man? Something wrong buddy?” Stiles stumbled behind Chase as Scott tried to reign Derek in.

“Issac, Malia take Derek back into the house. Now!” Scott said switching into full-alpha mode. Derek still fought against the other betas, but let himself get dragged back inside. Stiles winced when he tried to stretch and felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Chase turned around with a frown etched across his face.

“Whatever happened to rule number two huh Yellow?” Chase asked as he brushed his hand against Stile’s cheek. Stiles returned Chase’s hug then said,

“Where would I be without you huh?” Chase chuckled then whispered,

“We have eyes on us.” He nodded at Scott and Lydia. “You finally going to introduce us all to your friends?” Stiles shrugged,

“Not like I can put it off any longer. Especially after that dream.” Chase hummed in response, but didn’t take his eyes Scott stepped forward, retracting his claws. Reaching out his hand he said,

“I’m Scott, this is Lydia,” he gestured to the strawberry-blonde. Scott glanced at Stiles with a frown, “how come you aren’t hurt more?” Scott asked as his eyes scanned Stiles up and down for injuries. Stiles shrugged,

“You want me to be hurt more?” Scott shook his head,

“Of course not. It’s just strange since you’re only human. Derek should’ve killed you with that throw. If not at least you a few broken bones.” Stiles tried to step forward, but Chase stayed in front of him, separating Stiles from the rest of the pack.

“Hold on there slugger, Tyler wants to talk to us. It’s the whole reason why I tracked you in the first place,” Chase said throwing out a hand to stop him.

“Is everyone okay?” Stiles asked, worried for his team. Luckily Chase nodded in response,

“Yeah. We just have a few new developments in that uh… project we were working on. Scott, pleasure to meet you but I need Riley’s boytoy back home before the Baby Raptor himself comes out here and gets hurt.”

“Listen Scott,” Stiles said, addressing the very confused alpha werewolf. “I know I’ve got a lot to explain. I have to check in with our council first in order to see how much I can actually tell you.” A frown crossed Lydia’s face as she asked,

“Council? Like, some sort of witch coven?” Chase laughed,

“Trust me, I wish witches were the  _ least _ of our worries. Come on Stiles, I’ve got Kendall ready with teleportation.” Stiles nodded then prepared himself mentally for the teleportation. Chase disappeared in a haze of black as the Morphin Grid wrapped it’s energy around the Black Ranger. The same happened to Stiles as his world dissolved into a storm of yellow energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
